


Pride

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bi, Bi Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Nico di Angelo, Lesbian, Lesbian Thalia Grace, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Pan - Freeform, Pan Will Solace, Pride, Pride Parade, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano - Freeform, Thalia Grace - Freeform, Theyna - Freeform, Will Solace - Freeform, adorableness, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Solangelo and Theyna go to a pride parade. Pretty short but fluffy.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This is very gay so if you don’t agree with that, kindly get off my profile. :)

Nico's POV

"Hey, Will?" I ask. We're both lying on his bed in the Hades cabin. We had been dating for a couple weeks and I had something to ask him.

"Yes, sunshine?" Will replies.

"Number one, don't call me that. Number two, willyoucometotheprideparadewithmeonight?" I ask, the words rushing out of me.

"Sunshine, you're going to have to repeat that," he tells me, using the nickname I pretend to hate but honestly love. I take a deep breathe before asking again.

"Will, will you go to the pride parade with me tonight?" I ask again, slowly. 

"Of course! I was actually going to ask you to come..." He tells me, a faint blush creeping into his cheeks.

"Can we invite Thalia and Reyna?" 

"Alright, hon," he agrees, kissing my cheek.

This is going good to be a great night!

~~~

"Alright, punks! Who's ready to get this party started?!?" Thalia asked, bursting into our cabin, Reyna following behind her.

"Ok, we brought face paint, awesome shirts, flags and headbands! We're going all out!" Reyna exclaims.

"For you, Nico," Thalia says, handing me a shirt. I turn it over and I immediately love it. It's completely black with a rainbow skull on it. It says "Dead and Gay" on it with white and rainbow letters. Will got a black one that said "For the love of pans, I'm attracted to humans!" 

Thalia was wearing a black one that said "Sorry boys, I like girls." And Reyna was wearing one that said "If you play for both teams, you'll always win."

"These are awesome! Thank you!" Will exclaims, putting his shirt on. 

"Not now, sunny!" Reyna scolds.

"It's time for face paint!" Thalia finishes.

In a few minutes, I have a beautiful rainbow on my face and will is sporting the pink, blue and yellow colours of the pan flag. Thalia and Reyna have matching hearts on their cheeks. 

After about half an hour, we're ready to leave. We're all wearing flags and Will decide do it would be funny to cover me in rainbow glitter. Spoiler alert: It wasn't.

We walked with the crowd for a while, Will making it his personal goal to get as many pictures as possible.

After what felt like a few thousand pictures, it came to an end.

"You know what we should do?" Thalia asks.

"What?" I reply.

"Ice cream!" Reyna suggests.

"Hon, you read my mind!" Thalia exclaims.

As we walked towards the ice cream place, Thalia and Reyna were trying to read each other's minds. Slowly, I felt Will's warm hand sneak over and wrap around mine. I looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly. 

"We're here!" Thalia exclaims, startling both me and Will.

"Hi! Welcome to Triple Scoop! I'm Mandy and I'll be taking your order today!" A chipper blond at the counter tells us.

"We'll have a scoop of strawberry and a scoop of Rolo, please," Thalia orders.

"I'll have a Stells Luna and a Rainbow sherbet," I tell her and grab my finished cone.

Will try's to take a bite but I pull it away at the last second. 

"Hey!" He protests.

"Will, you may be my boyfriend but get your own ice cream," I tell him.

He pouts but orders a small vanilla scoop. As we eat our ice cream in comfortable silence, I can't help but think that this was a great day after all.


End file.
